


Wet and Hot Love

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Condoms, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Licking, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One night in Beacon University, there was a party hosted at Team JNPR's room and everybody got drunk and a bit horny.





	Wet and Hot Love

One night in Beacon University, there was a party hosted at Team JNPR's room and everybody got drunk and a bit horny.

A sober Pyrrha just ran away from the party in her room, crying when she saw her leader/friend/crush, Jaune and her friend Weiss having a drunk make out session the closet.

A drunk Yang was leaving Team JNPR's room to head for her room until she saw Neptune leaving the party to head for his room.

"Hey" Yang greeted Neptune.

"Hey" Neptune greeted her back.

After a few seconds of silence, the alcohol that made them drunk now made them super horny and Neptune pinned Yang to a wall and started making out with her.

"God I'm so fucking horny right now" Yang said between kisses.

"Your room or mine?" Neptune asked her.

"Yours" Yang responded.

Yang then wrapped her legs around Neptune's body as he carried her to Team SSSN's room while they made out.

After he unlocked the door, they entered the room and Neptune gently placed Yang on his bed while he closed the door and fetched some condoms. Once he found it, he showed it to Yang, so she would know that he has some protection on.

They continued to make out and Neptune removed his goggles, shoes, socks, and his fingerless gloves. Yang helped him take off his jacket, tie, his white outer shirt and his inner plain white t-shirt revealing his toned abs and muscles.

Yang removed her scarf, gloves, Ember Celica, jacket, her belt/skirt, boots and socks. Neptune pushed her down to his bed, pinned her and removed her mini shorts and her crop top leaving her in her matching yellow bra and panties.

Yang then turned the tables on Neptune and pinned him, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, slowly pulling it down and she saw his boner through his boxers.

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Yang said as she seductively smirked.

"I'm very glad, I saw you, it would make me even happier if you pulled my boxers down for me" Neptune replied.

Yang pulled down his boxers to reveal his stiff fleshy cock.

"It's so fucking big" Yang said in awe as she held his huge dick. She was so fucking ready for Neptune to bone the fuck out of her.

"Thanks" Neptune said as he gave Yang the condom.

Yang took the condom out of its wrapper and discarded it. She placed the condom in her mouth and wrapped his hard cock with it using her mouth.

The two made out yet again as Neptune helped Yang unhook her bra and once she removed her bra and threw it on the floor, Neptune was mesmerized by the view of her big, juicy tits.

"Damn, if we had a baby boy, he would be the luckiest baby in Remnant" Neptune said as he stared at her tits and grabbed them to cop a feel.

"Thanks and they're real by the way" Yang said.

Neptune smiled in excitement as he pinned Yang on his bed again and pulled her panties off with his teeth and threw it on the floor. With her shaved pink pussy now on view, Neptune inserted his cock in her pussy, thrusting up and down, up and down while he was groping on her breasts, squeezing them together, motorboated on them, and sucking and licking on her boobs and nipples. Yang moaned in pleasure as Neptune went inside her and kissed her neck.

"Oh harder, Neptune, fuck me harder" Yang said prompting Neptune to hump her faster, making his bed squeak.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours and after a long time of ramming his dick into her pussy, he came while she orgasmed. Once he came, he pulled his cock out of her pussy, with her juices coming out of it as Neptune licked it off, making her orgasm in pleasure. Neptune then removed his condom, wrapped it in a knot and placed it on his side table. There was some cum left sticking on his dick and Yang decided to suck the cum that was covering his dick and she wasn't afraid to swallow it.

The night ended with both naked and sweaty teens lying and cuddling on bed, with the feeling of bliss as they slept.


End file.
